Wonder Wheel
by Ash Ninja
Summary: Megan takes the team have to some fun on Coney Island on their day off. She eventually gets a certain clone to enjoy the day with the rest of his friends. A early Valentine's Day inspired story. Supermartian. Established Arteldur. One-shot.


**_A/N: A fic with a Valentine's day glow to it. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice._**

**_

* * *

_**

**Wonder Wheel  
**

**

* * *

**

"This is going to be great!" Kid Flash announced, bouncing in his seat.

"Totally, why hadn't we thought of this sooner?" Robin added, swiveling around to look at Kaldur, who was indiscreetly exchanging glances with Artemis.

"I apologize, but we haven't had time to think of such actives like this." The merman replied. Artemis smiled, playfully pursing her lips at him. Kaldur leaned over to kiss her but the ship jerked violently to the side, slamming him back into his seat. "Steady there, M'gann!"

"Oops, sorry." Megan said in a sing-song voice. "I was... distracted."

"More like disgusted." Wally coughed into his fist. Robin giggled from his seat, also trying to pass it off as a cough.

Megan smiled but then glanced to the seat to her left, noticing Superboy hadn't said anything the entire time they had boarded the bio-ship."Are you okay, Superboy?"

"Fine." He grunted back, keeping his gaze on the window.

"Oh... Okay."

"So... where are we going again?" Superboy looked at Megan.

She opened her mouth to reply but Wally interjected. "To the coolest place on Earth!"

"The Fortress of Solitude?"

"No," The speedster scoffed. Superboy glared at him. "Uh, uh, I meant the _second _coolest place on Earth. Coney Island!"

"What's there?"

"Dude, what's there is the sickest rides and most killer video games ever!" Wally fist pumped with excitement.

"Yeah, if the carnies don't rip you off first." Robin mumbled.

Artemis held Kaldur's hand. "Well, we can stay away form the booth games."

"That sound's like a good idea." Kaldur brought Artemis' hand to kiss.

"Bet you twenty bucks the first ride those two are going on is the Tunnel of Love." Megan heard Wally whisper to Robin. She blushed deeply as the fantasy of going on the ride with Superboy formed in her mind.

Said clone gave her a quizzical look. "Are _you _okay?"

"I, uh, I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here." Megan cleared her throat and tucked her head.

If only that were half the truth!'

* * *

Fifteen minutes later they arrived in New York, hovering over Coney Island. Megan parked the bio-ship in camouflage mode above a deserted resting area. She stood up and opened the hatch, stepping aside for her friends to go first.

"Finally! Let the party begin!" Wally shouted, grabbing his line and dropping down onto the green of the park.

"Dude, wait up!" Robin dropped in after the ginger haired boy.

Artemis smiled, hopping out of the ship with her merman following close behind. Megan turned towards Superboy, who readied himself to jump. Quickly, she grabbed his hand and shook her head.

"What?"

"Use a line, we don't want to attract any attention to ourselves." She advised.

He shook her off. "Oh yeah, because you completely blend in yourself," The clone snapped. She pressed her lips together in a thin line, averting her gaze from Superboy. "Whatever." He mumbled, grabbing his line and descended to the ground.

Megan sighed, quickly changing her skin color to a light tan color and jumped after him.

The group walked out from behind the grove of trees hiding their arrival to blend in with the thousands of people already on the street. Megan gazed around at all of the buildings as they hurried on to the rides. From multicolored booths filled with games and souvenir shops to the street performers and musicians. Only had she seen such images as holograms on holo-discs.

"Check it out." Robin nudged her, she snapped out her revive and followed to where his finger was pointing to. "Coney Island's most popular ride. The Wonder Wheel!"

Megan perked up, clapping her hands. "Oh, oh, we _have _to go on that one!" She was intrigued by the large Ferris Wheel's bright colors and cheerful music.

"No, we have to go on that one last, it looks better at night and trust me the view's perfect at the top!" Wally insisted, tugging at Robin's arm. "First thing's first, we have to go on The Cyclone!"

"The what?" Superboy furrowed his brow at the two young boys as they lead the group pass The Wonder Wheel and the bumper cars.

"_That's _The Cyclone!" Robin pointed to a large complicatedly built roller coaster. "The world's best roller coaster in the world!"

"Is it fun?" Kaldur asked.

"Is it fun? Is it fun? Of course it is!" Wally grabbed Artemis and Kaldur's joined hands and pulled them into the back of the fair looking line.

"Hey, wait up!" The Boy Wonder ran after them. Superboy glanced at Megan, silently asking if she wished for them to follow after their friends. The martian brushed past him wordlessly.

"Okay..." She heard him mumble.

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy!" Wally shouted when it was their turn to ride. Everyone ran to get seated in the one eight person train. Megan, Superboy, Kaldur and Artemis in the back while Wally, Robin and two older boys were in the front.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Megan asked nervously, tightening her grip on the guardrail.

"Yeah, it's not like anyone's died from riding The Cyclone!" Wally waved his hand.

"Uh, what about that one guy back in 2007? You know, the guy who broke several vertebrates."

"Rob, shut it!" The speedster elbowed his friend in the ribs.

Megan swallowed the dry lump in her throat. "Oh, dear..."

"Do you want to get off?" Kaldur asked, sensing her distress. Just as he said this the wheels of the train squeaked against the track and the train lurched forward.

"Too late now." She heard Superboy mutter.

The train slowly began to climb up to it's first drop. Her heart pounded in her chest. She felt Superboy's arm move around her shoulders, his hand gripping the railing next to her own hand. His chest pressing against her back. She shivered, feeling his warm breath against her neck. The train reached the top of the drop...

"Relax." He murmured. "I'm right-"

The train dropped.

"Mars!" Megan shrieked at the top of her lungs, her heart feeling as if it were on fire.

"Whoooo!" Wally cheered, hands thrown up in the air.

"Dear God!" Kaldur gasped.

"This is awesome!" Robin shouted.

"Faster! Faster!" Artemis chanted with a psychotic grin on her face.

"Let me off, get me off _now_!" Superman shouted frantically. Megan looked down at his hands to see them beginning to bend the metal. Megan moved her hands to cover his to try to ease his tension.

The train whipped around the track, making sharp turns and swerves. The patrons of their train cheered, whooped and laughed with excitement. With the exception of Superboy's cursing and death threats to Wally and Robin. Finally the train slowed down and came to the stop back at the station. Megan quickly stepped back onto the platform after Kaldur and Artemis, leading a shaking Superboy by the hand.

"Haha, wasn't that awesome?" Wally asked as they walked off the platform. Superboy released her hand and grabbed their hyper friend by the collar of his shirt.

"No, it wasn't!" He snapped, shaking Wally. "Why didn't you tell us that we could die from that?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't ride with us if I did."

"Why you little-"

Megan quickly grabbed Superboy's reeling fist and tugged it back down. "Okay, boys! Let's just take this down a notch." Superboy gave her a pointed look but slowly released the ginger haired boy.

"Yeah, people are staring." Robin added, shooing the observing people away. "There's nothing here to see, people! Our friend just afraid of roller coasters, that's all."

"I am not afraid of that thing." Superboy said bluntly. Artemis and Kaldur suddenly ran up to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys, take a look at this!" Artemis held up a photo. "It's a snapshot of all of us when we were going down the first drop on the roller coaster!" The archer passed the picture around the group. When Megan received the photo she smiled.

In the photo was the frozen image of Wally with his tongue hanging out of his mouth, Robin with a wide grin on his face, Kaldur holding Artemis's hand with a shock look while Artemis had her eyes closed, a happy grin on her face. Megan's gaze fell on her and Superboy. The clone looked scared yet angry, holding on to her for dear life while she was biting her lower lip and holding onto the guardrail.

"So who's going to keep it?" Kaldur asked.

"I will!" Wally reached for the photo but Artemis took it from Megan first.

"No, _I _will. I'll make copies for all of us." The archer stated, tucking the photo away in her purse.

"What ride do you guys want to go on next?" Kaldur asked, scanning the area. "Perhaps the bumper cars?"

"Or we could ride The Cyclone again!"

"No." Superboy folded his arm across his chest.

Robin waved his hand. "You don't have to go on it with us."

"No, man! You and I have to hit the arcade!" Wally insisted, grabbing the Boy Wonder's hood. Before he could protest the speedster started to drag him away from the group. "We'll meet up with you guys at The Wonder Wheel in two hours!"

"I think we should follow your lead, Kal. I want to go on the bumper cars." Artemis announced, looping her arm around her boyfriend's waist.

"Sure. You two don't mind, do you?" The merman wrapped his arm around her shoulders and glanced at Megan and Superboy.

"No, you two go on ahead." Megan replied.

"Superboy?"

"Whatever." The clone slipped his hands into his pockets. Megan watched the happy couple disappear into the large throng of people before turning toward Superboy.

"Anything you would like to do?" She asked quietly.

"As long as we don't go on the roller coaster again, I don't care."

"Alright... Come on then." She began walking back to one of the sections of game booths. Silently he followed her, falling in step with the martian.

"Where are we going?"

"I thought you didn't care." Megan retorted.

Superboy paused in step, he rubbed the back of his neck sorely. "If this is about what I said earlier on the ship... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it out loud."

"Like that makes me feel better." She shot back.

"I said sorry."

"That doesn't make it right."

"Humph, fine."

"..."

"..."

They stood there a moment, glaring at one another until Megan turned away from the hot headed boy and walked over to one of the booth games. She heard Superboy sigh and his heavy footstep follow after her. The worker of the booth, a short man with greasy blond hair stood behind the counter with a bored expression on his face perked up at the sight of her.

"Hey there, little lady! Would you or your boyfriend like to play?" The man asked, pulling out three green tennis balls from behind the counter. "All you have to do is knock down the stack of cans over there with one of these balls and you can choose a stuffed animal. Only three dollars a game."

Superboy snorted, shaking his head. "No thanks."

"I would!" Megan slipped the man the money and picked up a ball, testing the weight a moment before taking aim and tossed it with all her might. The first ball narrowly missed the top of the cans, knocking the top can over. "Oh! I hit one!"

"Great, another six more games and maybe you can hit them all." She heard Superboy say. The man put the fallen can back on the top.

She ignored him and threw the second, it hit the bottom can, shaking the pyramid slightly. Taking in a deep breath, Megan picked up the last ball and paused a moment.

"Don't miss now." Megan turned around and chucked the ball at Superboy.

"Hey! You're not helping!" The clone snatched the ball out of the air and smirked. "Give it back!"

"Fine." He tossed the ball back to her.

Megan looked back at the stack of cans, pulled her arm back and tossed the ball with all her might. She held her breath, watching the ball sail through the air and make contact with the lower section of the pyramid. All of the cans rattled and shook as they fell apart at the force of the throw.

"Yes! I did it!" She cheered, dancing around in a circle. "I won!"

"Huh, so you did." Superboy nodded his approval.

"Now, hold on there, Missy!" The carnie interjected, shaking his wispy head of hair. "You didn't knock down _all _of the cans onto the _ground_."

Megan's celebration quickly evaporated. "What?"

"You never said she had to do that." Superboy defended the martian, stepped up to the counter and slammed his palms down on the old wood. "You're trying to cheat us."

"Hey, I don't make the rules here, son. Sorry, but your girl lost." The man waved the boy away, stacking the cans back up and began to collect the fallen tennis balls.

"That's okay, Superboy..." Megan sighed, scuffing the toe of her shoe against the ground.

"No, it's not." She looked back up in time to see Superboy reach across the counter, grab one of the balls from the man's grasp and step back.

"Hey!" Superboy ignored him.

He took aim, pulled his arm back and with the flick of his wrist shot the ball at the newly established stack of cans. Megan watched with amazement as the ball plowed right through the cans, made a small hole in the back of the booth and dented the side of a Port-A-Potty. The man, stunned looked at Superboy.

"Wow, are you some kind of star pitcher?"

Superboy didn't say anything. Instead he reached up to the row of stuffed animals suspended at the opening of the booth, plucked a large, fluffy white teddy bear from it's shelf and slapped a five dollar bill onto the counter of the booth. He looked provokingly at the man.

"This is mine." Superboy said firmly, then walked over to Megan. "Let's go."

"O... Okay." They walked away from the booths and over to a empty bench facing the bay. Megan sat down while Superboy stood next to the bench, holding his prize under his arm.

"Do you want to sit down?"

He glanced at Megan and shoved the fluffy animal in her face. "Here."

"No, it's yours. You won it."

"That guy ripped you off." He stated.

"Superboy-"

"Just take it will you?" Megan automatically took the bear away, setting it on her lap as Superboy sat down. She tugged fondly at the bear's ear and smiled at Superboy.

"Thank you."

"Uh-huh."

She bit her lower lip, scanning over the area. She suddenly jumped to her feet, a idea hitting her. The martian sat her bear down in her previous seat. "Wait here."

"Why?"

"I'll be right back!"

"W-Wait! I'll go with you." Superboy called after her. He glanced at the bear and slapped his hand over his eyes, sighing. "Perfect..."

"Mommy, mommy! Look at that guy, he has a teddy bear! I want one!" A little boy squealed.

Superboy turned his face away. "Great, it's just the two of us now, Fluffy."

"Come on, Christopher." The little boy's mother pulled the little boy away by his tiny hand. "I thought you wanted to ride the Carousel?"

"Oh, yeah that too!" Superboy watched with a amusement as the mother sighed and shook her head at her son.

"I spoil you too much..."

A sudden round of giggles caught his attention. Superboy glanced to his right to see a group of teenage girls his age or younger were huddled together about six feet away and sneaking glances at him.

"Here we go..." He mumbled as the girls walked over to him.

"Hey there, cutie!" One of the girls said. "Is that your girlfriend?" She pointed to the teddy bear seated next to him.

Superboy pressed his lips in a thin line. "No."

"Oh, so you _don't_ have a girlfriend?" The girl asked.

"I can be your girlfriend!" Another girl pipped up from the back of the group, making her friends burst out in giggles and girly whispers.

Uh oh. Superboy's ears tinged red and he turned his face away, his temples beginning to throb with annoyance. Time to call in for some back up.

_Help me._

_What's wrong? _He sent her a mental image of his current situation. _Oh! I'll be right there!  
_

_Come back, now.  
_

"So, if you don't have a girlfriend, can I have your bear?" The ringleader of the group asked. He watched the girl suddenly stiffen up and go wide-eyed. Superboy looked over his shoulder to see Megan standing there holding a stick of puffy, pink cotton.

Superboy stood up, walked over to the martian. She automatically held the stick of cotton out to him. "I got you cotton candy."

"Oh! We're sorry!" The girl from his little fan club spoke up. "He didn't say anything about having a girlfriend!"

Silently Superboy took the cotton candy and mumbled. "Get your bear," to Megan, then started to walk away.

"Wait up!" Megan snatched the large bear up in her arms and hobbled after Superboy.

"Good luck with your boyfriend's mood-swings!" She heard the girls call after her. Megan blushed, burying her face slightly in the bear's fluffy fur.

"I'll try."

She finally caught up with Superboy at the B&B Carousel. He was leaning back against the railing, eating the last of the cotton candy while watching children ride the various animals. The carousel was traditional roll-operated band organ and went surprisingly fast for kiddie ride. She looked at Superboy, shifting her feet awkwardly in discomfort.

"Do you... Do you want to ride the carousel?" Megan asked, observing the clone's intrigued expression.

"Will you tell the others about it?"

"No." She shook her head.

"Okay then." He tossed the cotton candy-less stick into a trashcan and started for the short line. Megan followed after him, the female operator to the ride stopped her from boarding.

"I'm afraid you can't take your toy with you on the ride, miss." The woman said.

"Can I leave it with you?" Megan asked hopefully.

"Well..." The woman glanced between Megan and Conner. "Alright. Go on." Megan smiled gratefully at the woman before handing her the teddy bear and following Conner.

"Which one do you want to ride on?" She gestured toward the various horses and two Dragon style seats lining the platform of the ride. Wordlessly he brushed past her and mounted a black horse. She stood there a moment, admiring how cute and innocent he looked sitting on the horse before Conner turned in his seat and glared at her.

"You getting on or not?"

"Oh!" Megan snapped out of her daydreaming and nodded. "Yeah, I was just... Going over my options. " she walked over to a white horse next to Superboy's black one and sat side saddle.

"Why are you sitting like that?" He asked, giving her quizzical look. "It's not a real horse."

"I'm wearing a skirt." She replied, motioning to her purple attire and matching headband.

"Right." Conner mumbled, gripping the gold handle to keep himself upright as the rotating platform began to moved forward. Megan did the same, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

The ride started out slow for the first couple of moments but before long Megan couldn't help but feel a bit nervous as the platform started to move faster, the horses moving up and down as if they were really alive. She glanced over at her partner. To her surprise he looked like he was having fun, smiling widely and his eyes alight with excitement, though his knuckles were turning white from gripping the handle. A happy smile quirked up on Megan's lips, her nervousness disappearing. Conner was finally having fun and that's all that mattered.

After the ride ended, Megan retrieved her bear and met Superboy sitting on a bench next to a hot dog and churro stand. The clone held out half of his freshly made churro to her when she sat down.

"Er, no thanks, my hands are full." She declined, shaking her head.

"I'll trade you." He simply plucked the bear from her lap and handed her the sugary treat. Megan silently thanked him as she took a bite of the churro, a thick coat of cinnamon sprinkled off the warm dough while she chewed. She looked at Superboy and smiled.

"It's good!"

He smirked knowingly but then frowned, reaching out to touch her face. She stiffened up and closed her eyes as he leaned in close and touched the corner of her mouth. The feeling of his thumb brush over her lips and chin made her shiver slightly. Megan opened her eyes as Conner pulled back.

"You had cinnamon on your face." He stated, averting his gaze. She blushed and ducked her head.

"Of course I did." Megan mumbled between bites. Once the churro was finished, Conner placed the bear back on her lap and balled up the churro wrapper into a tight ball and shot it into a trashcan across the way from where they sat. She watched him smile in triumph as the wrapper disappeared into the trashcan.

"You made it." Megan announced, grinning at him.

"You doubted me?"

"After seeing you dent that Port-a-Potty with a tennis ball, no." The corners of Conner's mouth quirked up in amusement.

"Good." He leaned forward on his elbows, hands clasped in between his long legs. "Now what?" Megan surveyed the collection of rides and shops before she pointed to a graffiti-style imagery and two animated figures, a devil stirring a pot and a large glowing demon at the front of the building.

"How about there? I think that's what Earthlings call a 'haunted house'." She stood up. Conner followed her lead.

"Haunted by what?"

"Normally by monsters and ghosts." Megan replied as they joined the line. Conner rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Yeah, right."

Megan shrugged. "The point is to scare the riders."

"We'll see about that." Conner replied, climbing into one of the ride cars that looked similar to bumper cars. Megan handed the carnie her bear to hold and slid in beside Superboy.

"Hold on tight to your girl, man." The young carnie winked, activating the car.

"I'll be fine, thanks." Megan said, blushing.

"If you say so." And the car lurched forward.

The ride opened with a long trek up a slope similar to a roller coaster. Megan felt Conner stiffen up beside her. He nudged her arm.

"Look!"

She did and shrieked. A halved man hung from the ceiling over the their car as the car fell down the trek and passed the first stunt. A electric chair execution. Megan winced as she watched the dummy was electrocuted. Conner chuckled. "Nice."

"You're such a boy." Megan retorted.

"No, I'm a living weapon, remember?"

"Weapons don't talk."

Conner rolled his eyes.

Their car made a sharp U-turn outside back outside and was greeted by a bulging eyed bellhop. Megan jumped in her seat, grabbing onto Superboy's sleeve.

"It's fake." He stated.

"I know, I know." She mumbled. "Hey, we're going back up again."

"Uh-oh."

There was, to Superboy's relief, a short plunge down another slope past several strands of the eyeball that make contact with them. Megan shrieked and swatted the strands away. At the bottom of the dark passage the more traditional dark ride elements that she had read about began. She laughed and awed at the phony torches, horror-oriented familial groups sitting together along with torture victims, Tiki creatures, a snapping alligator, and another vomiting man.

Some of the attractions leaned threateningly towards them, making her scream, startling Conner. He punched blindly at one of the Tiki creatures, breaking part of the machine.

"Conner!"

"I didn't do it."

"Yes you did."

"You have no proof."

"_I saw _you do it." He glared at her. "Never mind, I didn't see anything."

"Exactly."

The last and longest part of the ride was not in the complete building, but housed in black tarpaulin. This time blue and red sea monsters and serpents popped out at them. Conner jumped and raised his fist but Megan grabbed his hand.

"You know Kaldur would find that offensive." She chided.

Conner sighed and sat back in his seat. "And they called me a killjoy."

"So you _are _having fun." Megan said, standing up and getting out of the car. She took back her bear and turned toward Conner. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I never said I wasn't."

"Good." She glanced up at the sky. It had gotten dark fast, the sky was a dark purple. Megan sighed, the day was almost over. "I guess it's time to leave."

"Not yet."

Conner started walking, Megan ran to catch up to him. "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you want to ride the Wonder Wheel?" He asked, pointing to the now lighted Ferris Wheel towering over them. Megan perked up.

"Yes!" She ran to join the line but halted behind a group of middle age couples. "Wait."

"Hm?" Conner paused beside her.

"What about everyone else?" Megan glanced around the area. "They said they would meet us here." She watched Superboy also look around but then focus his eyes at the top of the Wonder Wheel.

"No need to look any farther, they're already up there."

"They are?" She said quietly.

"Yep." Disappointed, Megan began to turn back but Conner grabbed her shoulder. "Where are you going? We're next in line."

"But Kid and the others-"

"Can wait for us down here. They've had their turn, c'mon." He lead her to the next empty passenger car.

The cars had been designed to fit six people, yet thankfully Megan and Conner had been the last ones in line. Meaning they got the entire car to themselves. Megan realized this fact with a small smile as she sat down in a seat across from Conner. The operator closed the passenger car door and latched it shut for security.

She heard the whirl and hum of the gears of the Ferris Wheel as the ride began, rising the car up into the air. She looked out the window at the night sky. The moon looked so big and sliver that she just wanted to reach out and try to grab it. The light breeze ruffled her hair.

"We're slowing down." Megan glanced at Conner, who was staring down at the sea of city lights below, clearly wide-eyed with fear. "We're... We're stopping. Why are we stopping?"

He was starting to sound panicked.

"Superboy," she said gently, moving to sit next to him. "Superboy it's okay. That's what happens on Ferris Wheels. It stops for a while to let the passengers take in the sights. It's best to be at the very top."

"Well," Conner mumbled.

"Well?"

"We are."

"We are where?"

He glanced out at window. "At the very top."

Megan gasped and looked at her own window. Sure enough the clone was right. Their passenger car seemed to tower over everything, even The Cyclone. The bay sparkled in the dim moonlight, the sky was now pitch black and speckled with stars. She felt Superboy tap her shoulder.

"Look over there." Conner motioned to his own window and pointed to the far left of the sky. Megan peered out of the window to the spot where he was pointing at. She could make out a small yet visible red shape beyond the stars. Her eyes widened.

"Mars!" She exclaimed happily. "There's Mars!"

"Yeah, there it is." Conner replied, pleased with his discovery. Megan sighed contently and unconsciously leaned her cheek against his shoulder, her hand rested on his knee.

"Thank you, Conner." Megan said softly.

She felt him shift slightly against her, she moved to shrink back against the far corner of the car to give him room. Megan relaxed when she felt his hand cover hers. His long, large fingers laced with her smaller, much more fragile ones. Megan blushed. He was holding her hand.

"You're welcome, Megan." He replied, his warm breath tickled the top of her hair.

Megan's blush deepened and smiled dreamily, her eyes drooped with satisfaction. After a few moments she felt something soft and warm press against the side of her head. She sighed contently.

The Wheel had defiantly been wonderful.

* * *

"Jeez! Took you two long enough!" Wally exclaimed, jumping up from the stump he had been sitting on. Robin, Artemis and Kaldur followed suit. "What were you doing up there? Kissing? We got enough from those two!" He jerked his thumb toward Kaldur and Artemis.

"Jealous!" Artemis tossed her compact at the speedster. Kaldur wrapped his arms around the blond to keep her from causing anymore harm to the young boy.

"The Wonder Wheel got stuck." Megan explained, awakening her bio-ship. The team filed into the ship and took their seats, Conner sitting closest to the pilot's seat.

"Sure it did." Artemis grinned at Megan.

"It's none of your business where we were." Conner grunted.

Wally turned around in his chair. "Is it the same place where you got that bear?" The speedster pointed to the stuffed animal resting at Megan's feet.

"Conner won it for me." Megan smiled at the clone appreciatively. She guided the ship back to Happy Harbor.

"That was very nice of you, Conner." Kaldur said, nodding his approval.

"Yeah, what did you do? Kick a carnie in the privates and run off with it? No one can beat a booth game." Wally said jealously.

"No, I threw a ball... Right through the booth and almost knocked over a Port-a-Potty." Conner replied, swiveling around to look at the ginger haired boy.

"Humph, right, of course you did." Wally mumbled.

Conner narrowed his gaze. "I don't like the way your talking to me."

"Then don't talk to me."

"I won't bother to." Conner turned back to his monitor.

_You muscle-headed, girl stealing, emo-_

"That's it!" The clone jumped out of his chair and pushed Wally to the ground, shaking the entire ship from the force of the impact. Kaldur and Robin sprang from their own chairs and tried to pry Conner off of Wally.

"Superboy! Stop it, you're going to bring the whole ship down!" Kaldur commanded, taking hold of the clone.

"Let me go!"

Conner shoved Aqualad off of him and lunged again for the scrawnier boy. Megan caught him in mid-air with her telekinesis, allowing Artemis take control of the ship. Megan placed the clone back in his seat but kept her telepathic hold on him while Robin kept Wally down in his own seat until they arrived back in the Justice Cave docking bay.

"Kid, get out first." Kaldur said sternly.

"What? No way! He-"

_"Go."_

The speedster grunted, Robin released him and Wally zoomed out of the ship. Artemis, Robin and Kaldur followed after him, leaving Megan alone with Superboy. Slowly Megan relinquished her telepathic hold on him and he jumped to his feet.

"He better run." Conner mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Conner..." Megan said disapprovingly.

"You heard what he said about me!" She couldn't help but smile, he sounded childishly endearing. "Kid, had it coming to him. He knew I could hear him."

Megan walked over to Conner and slowly held her arms out to him. He stared blankly at her. Clearly he did not know what she was motioning for. Megan kneeled down next to his chair and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pulling his stiff frame against her smaller one.

"You mad?"

"What?"

"Are you still mad?" She asked, pulling back a bit. "Whenever one of my sisters were mad or upset they would pick me up in a big hug and I would always calm down afterward. It would work the same way around."

"Oh..."

Conner blinked several times before he stood up, wrapped his arms around her waist and hauled her up against him. Megan gasped, wrapping her legs around his lower torso. Her arm looped around his neck and her other hand flew to his hair as he buried his face in her hair. A deep blush formed on her cheeks. After a few moments of their tight embrace Megan asked quietly.

"You mad?"

She felt him sigh deeply into her hair. "No... Not anymore." Megan stoked the back of his neck.

"Good."

"Well, looks like we found you a stress reliever." Came a sing-song voice from the hatch. Megan opened her eyes to see Artemis leaning against the side of the ship wall. The blond smiled cheekily. "Are you two having a good first date?"

"Artemis!" Megan snapped.

"What? I'm glad you finally had the guts to ask him out!"

"Gr..."

Megan heard a deep growl rise from deep inside Conner's chest. She quickly tightened her hold on him. The blond archer shrugged and turned towards the boarding platform.

"Have fun with the rest of your date!"

The martian pulled back and smiled shyly at Conner. "It's... This isn't a date... Is it?"

"I really don't care." He murmured, relaxing his hold on her.

Megan smiled.

This was by far the best first date she ever had.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I wish everyone a early happy Valentine's day with your loved ones and I got the whole Megan/Conner hug scene from a picture on .**

**Reviews are regarded, flames aren't.**


End file.
